100 Years
by cac123
Summary: the love between casey and derek from 15 to 99... my first story songfic oneshot summary sucks i know constructive critism welcome


**100 Years**

Casey and Derek were snuggling in a beautiful wide-open field. At 15 they thought they had everything.

"Derek can I ask you something," Casey asks sitting up, staring out into the wilderness.

"Sure Case ask away," he says in a serene calm one only has when they're in love.

"Do you think we'll be together forever," she asks worried.

"Of course Casey we love each other that's all that matters," he says while lying back down.

"Ok." Reassured Casey lays back down and drifts off to sleep in Derek's arms.

_**I'm 15 years for a moment**_

_**Caught in between 10 and 20**_

_**And I'm just dreaming**_

_**Counting the ways to where you are**_

Derek was standing in the back of the church not believing how far they made it, and even wonders if it was worth it. But as he sees Casey coming down the aisle he knows it was. Before he knows it the "I do's" are said and the weddings over.

_**I'm 22 for a moment **_

_**She feels better than ever**_

_**And we're on fire **_

_**Making our way back from mars**_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to lose**_

_**15, there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

Derek is sitting in the living room watching a hockey game when he hears a dish shatter in the kitchen. He didn't think anything of it, it happened a lot all the way through Casey's pregnancy.

"Derek! " Casey screamed as she collapsed on the floor.

Derek hears her and runs to his 9-month pregnant wife.

"Is it time," he asks excited

"Yes," she says in pain.

When they get to the hospital the doctors take Casey into delivery. 4 hours later the doctor comes out holding a baby girl.

_**I'm 33 for a moment**_

_**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**_

_**A kid on the way**_

_**A family on my mind**_

Casey and Derek are lying in bed reading and even after 30 years together they always have something to talk about. 

"Can you believe how quickly Nikki and even little Zack have grown up."

"Zack's only 5 and even though Nikki is only 12 she's smart and knows how to handle herself," she says with love.

"I know Case but I feel like they aren't gonna need me soon," he says with sadness.

"They're always gonna need you," Casey says drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe," Derek says drifting off to sleep also.

_**I'm 45 for a moment **_

_**The sea is high**_

_**And I'm heading into a crisis**_

_**Chasing the years of my life**_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy, time to lose yourself**_

_**Within a morning star**_

_**15 I'm all right with you**_

_**15, there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

"Nikki you look beautiful and I'm very proud of you," Derek says starting to cry.

"Thanks daddy to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous," she says scared and happy.

" So was I but its all worth it in the end," he says with love and understanding.

"How do you know."

"Well you take a look into their eyes and you know it is because you see it all," Derek says this with honesty

"Thanks Dad here we go."

Its all Derek can to let his baby girl go.

_**Half time goes by**_

_**Suddenly you're wise**_

_**Another blink of an eye**_

_**67 is gone**_

_**We're moving on…**_

"Derek I can't hold on anymore just know I love you forever," she says as her breathing slows.

"I will love you always and forever," as he says those words Casey dies in his arms just like she did when she fell asleep in his arms 75 years ago in the meadow.

"Bye Casey" Derek said starting to cry.

_**I'm 99 for a moment **_

_**Dying for just another moment**_

_**And I'm just dreaming**_

_**Counting the ways to were you are**_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**22 I feel her too**_

_**33 you're on your way**_

_**Every days a new day…**_

_**15 there's still time for you **_

_**Time to buy and time to choose**_

_**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this **_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

Casey and Derek wake up back in the meadow. They are a little dazed and confused but then remember were they are.

"Derek we're gonna be ok," Casey says as she gets up and starts walking to the car.

"Yea we will because we'll always have each other." He gets up grabs her hand and they walk to the car together.


End file.
